Yoo Soo Young
Perfil *'Nombre: '슈 / Shoo *'Nombre real: ' 유수영 / Yoo Soo Young *'Apodos:' Burro, Dragon volador *'Profesión:' Cantante y actriz *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Yokohama, Japan *'Estatura:' 1.58 cm *'Peso: '''46kg *'Tipo de Sangre:' A *'Signo zodiacal:' Libra *'Familia: Esposo/basquetbolista Im Hyo-sung, Hijo (Im Yoo) y dos Hijas Gemelas (Im Ra-yool y Im Ra-hee). *'Agencia: '''Diamond Music ''(Japón). Dramas *20 Years (SBS, 2003) Películas *Santamaria (2008) *Kiss the Date (2008) *Deja Vu (2008) *Wrongful Meeting (2008) Musicales *'''2012: Resurrection The Golden Days *'2009:' Super Monkey *'2008:' Savita *'2008:' Singin 'in the Rain *'2007:' Singin 'in the Rain *'2007:' High School Musical *'2005:' Bat Boy Programas de TV * 2015: Running Man Episodio 234 * 2014: 'The Return of Superman - Episodio 34 *'2014: Roommate * 2014: 'Oh! My Baby Vídeos Musicales *'2015: JinuSean (feat. Jang Hanna]) - Tell Me One More Time *'2006:' Bada - Find The Way *'2006:' TAKE - Hamadi Discografía 'Mini Álbum' Colaboraciones *SoRi - One Day (2006) *2004 Summer Vacation in SMTOWN.com - Time After Time (2004) *2003 Winter Vacation in SMTOWN.com - White (2003) *2003 Summer Vacation in SMTOWN.com - Feel Like.. (2003) *2002 Winter Vacation in SMTOWN.com - Snow in My Mind (Shoo, BoA, Isak N Jiyeon) (2002) *2002 Winter Vacation in SMTOWN.com - I Miss You (Shoo, Shinbi, Eric) *V6 - One (2002) Curiosidades *'Grupo Kpop:' S.E.S *'Especialidades: '''Japonés, Rap y Natación. *'Educación:' **Seoul International School **Korea Kent Foreign School *Mantuvo una relación con Shin Hye Sung, integrante de Shinhwa. *Se casó con el jugador de baloncesto de Corea Lim Hyo Sung el 11 de abril del 2011. *El 23 de junio del 2011 dio a luz a su primer hijo. *Shoo dio a luz a gemelas el 02 de julio de 2013. Sus hijas nacieron sanas alrededor del mediodía en un hospital de Boondang. *En el episodio del 17 de Abril de “'King of Mask Singer'”, sorprende a los jueces al revelar que es nada más y menos que Shoo de S.E.S. Ella causó risas en la audiencia al decir: “Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que estuve de pie en un escenario que estoy temblando”. *El 3 de agosto de 2018, '''Shoo admite la participación en el escándalo de la deuda de juegos de apuestas'. Aunque la agencia de Shoo declaró el mismo día que Shoo no era la celebridad tampoco, ella más tarde confirmó su participación. Ella declaró: “Decidí revelarme como la persona en cuestión después de ver el nombre de Eugene aparecer en los resultados de búsqueda en tiempo real y su sospecha. Independientemente de la razón, me disculpo profundamente por causar tal alboroto”. Shoo continuó: “Es cierto que me he encontrado con una deuda de 600 millones de wones (aproximadamente $530,000), pero no es verdad que pedí prestado todo ese dinero para apostarlo. También incluye dinero que pedí prestado por otras razones inevitables. Ahora estoy al tanto de lo temibles que pueden ser los juegos de azar. Pagaré el dinero prestado y no causaré tanto revuelo otra vez”. **El 7 de agosto, los asociados cercanos a Shoo declararon que las informaciones sobre Shoo apostando 80 millones de wones (aproximadamente 70 000 dólares) en juegos de baccarat en el Paradise City Hotel Casino ubicado en Incheon eran “completamente falsos”. Además, en respuesta a las noticias sobre los rumores de divorcio de Shoo y otros chismes maliciosos, afirmaron que “la mayoría de información es falsa o muy exagerada”. De momento, Shoo se tomará un tiempo libre de sus actividades como celebridad y trabajará para pagar su deuda de 600 millones de wones (unos 530 000 dólares). Antes, dos personas interpusieron una demanda contra Shoo por no pagar una gran suma de dinero prestado en julio. De acuerdo con los demandantes, la estrella en cuestión tomó prestadas dos sumas separadas de 350 millones de wones (unos 309 839 dólares) y 250 millones de wones (unos 221 280 dólares) para el juego. La Fiscalía del Distrito Este de Seúl está investigando el caso, junto con la propia Shoo, por juego ilegal habitual. Shoo aún no ha sido llamada por la fiscalía. Con respecto a si se convocaría o no a Shoo para su interrogatorio una fuente de la fiscalía respondió: “Todavía no se ha decidido nada. No podemos revelar ninguna información detallada”. **El 31 de agosto de 2019, Shoo de S.E.S. sacó un préstamo para pagar sus deudas de apuestas y para financiar otros gastos, como honorarios legales, mientras enfrenta su demanda. Recientemente se informó que la celebridad obtuvo un préstamo de 345 millones de wones (aproximadamente $310,000), con la casa en la que ella y su familia residen actualmente como garantía. El representante legal de Shoo declaró: “Actualmente Shoo está pagando los honorarios legales a través de los activos conjuntos de ella su esposo, y está dispuesta a pagar sus deudas. Usando la llamada terminología, ella fue ‘utilizada’. Anteriormente, se informó que un ex miembro del grupo de chicas (Eugene) enfrentaba una demanda por no pagar deudas de juego. Shoo luego admitió ser el miembro del grupo de chicas, después de haber apostado, y pedido prestado un total de 600 millones de wones (aproximadamente $530,000) a dos personas. Las partes que demandaron ron a Shoo por no pagar su deuda más tarde aclararon que le habían prestado dinero a regañadientes, que no tenían nada que ver con el casino donde Shoo apostaba y que no habían podido contactarla desde mediados de junio. **El 27 de diciembre, se informó que la fiscalía de Seúl recientemente acusó a Shoo por sospecha de juego habitual. Shoo está bajo sospecha por haber apostado cientos de millones de wones en un casino en Macao varias veces desde el año pasado. Sin embargo, sus otros cargos por fraude y juego doméstico han sido rechazados. De acuerdo con la ley, un simple cargo por juego es una multa de hasta 10 millones de wones (aproximadamente $8,900), mientras que un delincuente reincidente puede recibir hasta tres años de prisión o una multa de hasta 20 millones de wones (aproximadamente $ 17,900). **El 18 de febrero, se celebró un segundo juicio para Shoo en el Tribunal de Distrito del Este de Seúl, durante el cual la cantante recibió su sentencia por sospecha de juego habitual. El tribunal declaró dos años de libertad condicional, con la posibilidad de una sentencia de seis meses de prisión si comete un delito repetido durante su período de prueba, y 80 horas de servicio comunitario. En respuesta, Shoo dijo: “Estoy muy arrepentida. Me disculpo con mis hijos y me avergüenzo. Pido perdón a mis fans que me han amado y a todos los que han estado a mi lado”. Continuó: “Comencé apostando por curiosidad, pero estaba disgustada, enojada y avergonzada de ver cómo me estaba cambiando. No podía salir de eso sola, y finalmente estoy fuera del pantano con el castigo que me ha dado el juez presidente y las críticas de la sociedad”. Respecto a la sentencia Shoo comentó: “Creo que el castigo fue justo. Lo cumpliré con diligencia”. Enlaces *Wikipedia en Ingles *Perfil (Nate) *Perfil (Daum) *HanCinema Galería Archivo:Yoo Soo Young5.jpg Archivo:Yoo Soo Young2.jpg Archivo:Yoo Soo Young4.jpeg Archivo:Yoo Soo Young.jpeg Archivo:Yoo Soo Young6.jpg Archivo:Yoo Soo Young7.jpg Archivo:Yoo Soo Young8.jpg Yoo Soo Young9.jpg Categoría:Diamond Music Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KActriz Categoría:KSolista Categoría:KSolista2010